A Day Like Any Other
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: It was a day like any other, only it was sixty-two degrees in Paris and snowing like crazy." RANDOM oneshot. EC. Giry/NoOne.


**A Day Like Any Other...**

**By Serena  
**

**A/N: **_WARNING: This is a completely random story. Could be for Valentine's Day. Or not. Just felt like writing it. No point to it at all. Just to warn you.  
_

_Oh, and I'm almost done with the next chapter of "**Parody of the Opera!**" (dances) It'll be up shortly! _

_**Disc:** If I owned Phantom... Raoul would be hanging from his toes with Christine poking him with Carlotta's headdress from Hannibal. Yeah...  
_

* * *

It was a day like any other, except it was sixty-two degrees in Paris and snowing like crazy.

Erik Destler, a.k.a. the Phantom of the Opera, a.k.a. the Angel of Music, a.k.a. the Angel of Death, a.k.a. the Opera Ghost, a.k.a. the Devil's Child, a.k.a. the Man With Too Many Aliases to Mention, was annoyed. And when he was annoyed, things went wrong. Sets somehow fell down on top of fat, peachy leading male opera singers, many bottles of beer hidden by drunken, lecherous stage hands went missing, strange death and threatening notes were strewn about the Opera House, and even beautiful young opera singers disappeared.

Christine Daae, a.k.a. the Angel of Music, a.k.a. the Precious Little Ingénue, a.k.a. the Prima Donna, a.k.a. the Girl With Not As Many Aliases As Erik, was annoyed. And when she was annoyed, things went wrong. The Ballerinas found ruined shoes strewn about the floor; many more bottles of beer hidden by drunken, lecherous, and now furious stage hands went missing, strange threatening and death notes were found in Carlotta's dressing room, and even loud and obnoxious prima donnas disappeared.

Madame Giry, a.k.a… uh, Madame Giry, was annoyed. And when she was annoyed, everyone just ran away screaming. Mme Giry was annoyed because of things that Christine and Erik were doing because they were annoyed. So, she resolved to find the both of them and stop the madness raging throughout the opera house. First, she decided to look in Erik's lair.

"ERIK!" She screeched, storming into the lair.

Erik promptly shouted and ran away.

"COME BACK HERE!" Giry screamed furiously.

Erik sourly slinked back into the room, sullenly sulking. "What?" he snapped.

"What is your problem, HMM?" she shouted. "People going missing, death notes being sent to Carlotta…"

"That wasn't me!" Erik defended himself. "That was Christine!"

"Sets keep falling down on Piangi…"

"That was me."

"And Joseph Buquet's going MAD because someone keeps taking his beer…"

"Okay, that was me and Christine." Erik grinned.

Mme Giry glared at him. "And where, pray tell, is the P.L.I., Monsieur O.G.? I swear, what IS it with you people and aliases? I don't have another name! NORMAL PEOPLE don't have other names!"

"Do I LOOK NORMAL TO YOU?" Erik yelled, pointing to his mask.

Mme Giry sighed. "Oh, geez, Erik, give me a break. If you didn't go around hiding in basements of opera houses and kidnapping opera singers and murdering stage hands, then you'd be pretty normal."

Christine entered the premises, but when she saw Mme Giry, she shrieked and began to run away.

"COME BACK HERE!" Giry screamed.

Christine came back, sullen. "What?" she snapped.

"What is your problem, HMM?" Giry hissed. "Carlotta's gone missing, Ballet shoes have been ruined, and Joseph Buquet is absolutely livid because someone keeps taking his beer!"

Christine waved a hand. "He'll deal," she said airily. "I'm just annoyed."

"Same here," Erik added.

"I'm annoyed because you're annoyed," Giry hissed. "Why are you both annoyed?"

"Raoul," they both said simultaneously.

"Why?"

"Because he exists," Erik said.

"Because he won't stop stalking me," Christine said. "At least with Erik, you know you're going to be stalked twenty-four-seven, but with Raoul, he just JUMPS out at you when you don't expect it!"

"Hey, I resent that," Erik sulked.

"You mean you resemble that."

"Whatever!"

Mme Giry cleared her throat. "So, you're taking your anger out on innocent people?"

"Yep," they said simultaneously.

She sighed. "Well, you're not going to do that anymore. I'm sending you away to Bermuda."

"Bermuda!" They both shrieked.

"Yes! It will give me time to straighten out this mess and for you to stop being annoyed," she said, shoving boat passes into their hands. "Now GO!" She flounced away.

Christine and Erik looked at each other and grinned.

"What did I tell you?" Erik said, smirking.

"It actually worked!" She chirped happily, throwing her arms around his neck. "We rock!"

**END

* * *

**

_OK, don't say I didn't warn you. Because I did. Don't worry - no threatening notes from OG In Training. THIS time.... mwahahahaha.... _

_- **Serena**_


End file.
